Ohayo, Baka Neko
by Toshi-chan Desu
Summary: A very short fic created out of fan-girl boredom. Yaoi-ish, so guyxguy stuff. If you don't like I don't suggest reading.YukiXKyo.Or is it KyoxYuki? I never understand whos name goes first. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Yuki x Kyo fic.

A/N: I've just always wanted to write a yaoi fic, I couldn't help myself! Aack! I feel so perverted! Every line i wrote in this i started laughing at myself. Hope you enjoy my random fan-girl boredom. Feel free to say whatever about it. :)

It was early morning at the Sohma house and Yuki was up a lot earlier than usual. The rat walked aimlessly through the house eventually passing Kyo's room. He stopped at the door and peered in.

_He is so cute when he's asleep. _Yuki thought. He gave himself a puzzled look and shook off that thought. He just couldn't help himself, after all he was a teenage human boy even if he was cursed with that horrid transformation. And we all know, they're just a bundle of raging hormones.

He walked in to Kyo's bedroom and slipped into the covers next to him. He pushed himself against the cat and wrapped his leg around the sleeping boys waist.

"Ohayo, baka neko." Yuki whispered into Kyo's ear, who murmured something and tried to roll over onto his back. Yuki got an idea, he smirked and pulled himself onto Kyo so that he was sitting on his crotch.

"Whaa-- happen? Mornin'?" Kyo mumbled as his eyes flickered open. He rubbed his eyes, his vision was still blury so he hadn't noticed the boy sitting ontop of him. He tried to pull himself up but something held him down. Finally, he noticed the figure sitting on him.

"Whaat the he--??!!" Kyo attempted to shriek but was cut off by Yuki's lips pressing against his. He tried to pull away, but that was very difficult when your being pinned down.

Yuki attempted to enter Kyo's mouth but Kyo kept it shut. After a few moments, Yuki pulled back realizing he was getting no where.

"What the hell was the for, bastard?" Kyo screeched kicking his legs and flailing his arms, surely trying to get Yuki off but failing misserably. Yuki just smiled.

"Sohma-kun, Kyo-kun, Shigure-san. Breakfast!" Tohru called making her way up the stairs.

Yuki got up and left straight away with a superior smirk on his face. "Comming Honda-san."

"What the frikin' hell was that?" Kyo asked himself.

A/N: Yay! I believe I just failed as an author. I think I made Yuki a bit to much like Ayame here. Hahaha. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this is going to sound like drabble because I didn't plan this chapter. What happens is what happens and I'll kick myself for it later. :) In all seriousness, enjoy my fairly plotless overly pointless mistake filled peice of mindless jibber-jabber.

Kyo, still dazed from the mornings events, was very quiet for the rest of the day. He didn't confront Yuki. Well, obviously, he was avoiding him. Even at school, his mind focused solely on that horrid thing Yuki did to him that morning.

_He k-k-kissed me! K_yo shrieked in his mind, still feeling Yuki on his mouth. He really, really needed some mouthwash right about now.

Once home he stayed in his room until dinner, which wasn't entirely unusual for him, and even at dinner he didn't say a word to anyone.

"Kyo-kun, are you alright?" Tohru asked while at dinner. She did look truely concerned as did Shigure, surprisingly.

"WHY IS EVERYONE ASKING ME IF I'M ALRIGHT!?" he yelped "I'M FINE!" Kyo slammed his bowl on the table and stormed out the front door.

"Should we follow him?" Tohru asked Shigure.

"No, no. He'll be back." he smiled "More please!" he held out his bowl to Tohru.

--------------xx------------

Kyo had ran into the forest and perched himself on against tree far from the Sohma family household. He sat running his hands through his orange hair.

"I am NOT letting that rat get to me!" he told himself sternly. He started pondering on random things trying very hard to push Yuki out of his mind. It was not working.

"what would have happened if I hadn't woken up when I did?" he almost blushed at his own perverted thoughts. "No. I am not thinking of that!" he shook his head.

He stood and started to kick and punch the tree he was sitting by, as an outlet for his sudden anger. He stayed around the forest for a long time, it wasn't really helping him so he decided to go home.

---------xx---------

Back at the Sohma house, Tohru was puzzled over why Kyo had stormed out like that. Yes, he was impulsive and sometimes stupid, she didn't see a reason for it.

"Don't worry about it," Yuki told her "I think I know the problem. Just leave this to me."

"Sohma-kun, please don't hurt him."

"Oh, don't worry, I wont." he smirked.

And yet again, Tohru was very puzzled.

-------xx----------

Kyo had returned to his room by climbing up a tree by his window. Very conveniently placed. He went straight to sleep not wanting to think anymore.

"Baka neko." he felt Yuki's breath against the back of his neck, making him tingle all over. Yuki leaned closer and nipped the bottom of his ear. Kyo's whole body froze. "You know you want it."

Yuki flung himself on top of Kyo and kissed him. The pressure on Kyo's mouth was to much, so he opened it and let Yuki's tongue in. He purred, this wasn't so bad.

"Gaah!" Kyo woke with a yelp. He felt around him and studied his surroundings. His room, no rat. Good. "It was a dream, just a weird dream."

"Kyo-kun! Are you alright!?" his door sprang open. Tohru rushed in and kneeled beside his bed. "I'm so glad your back!"

"Yes, i'm fine." he barely managed to say.

"Good, that's good. Good night, Kyo-kun." she left. Though Kyo had thought that she'd ask him why he had left at dinner. Oh well.

He layed back down. The image of Yuki on top of him came back to his mind. "God dammit! I hate that freakin' rat!" he groaned rolling onto his side.

It was official, he was going insane.

-----------------x--------------

A/N And that was a totally unplanned second chapter. If it sucked, blame my laptop. Microsoft Word has stuffed itself therefore, i haven't got Spell Check and grammar is my weakest point. And I actually have planned another chapter, yay! It'll involve shrieking fan-girls, hahah Hope you enjoyed. :)

xx

Toshi-chan.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyo was sitting at his desk in class tapping his pen idly against the desk. Paying no attention to anything, he stared at the window. For once his brain was clear of Yuki, who had pulled another 'stunt' this morning. Kyo had succesfully ignored the rat the last few days but it was really getting on his nerves. He told himself that he was not insane, but Yuki most deffinately was.

Yuki had jumped him this morning when he first got out of bed, he'd expected a kick in the head or in the stomach or ... somewhere. Nope, Yuki had basically crash tackled him and pinned him to the ground. (-_-) Jeesh, what had gotten into that guy?

Kyo was really pissed off right about now. He stood at his desk and spun on his heel to face Yuki sitting two rows behind him.

"Kyon-kun, sit down." the teacher asked.

He glared at the teacher then turned back to Yuki who wasn't even looking at him.

"Rat! We need to talk."

Yuki stood and walked out of the classroom. He'd been wondering when this would happen.

"Okay, would you explain to me what this is all about!?" Kyo slammed the classroom door behind him.

"Explain about what?" Yuki smirked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about and I'm really pissed off, ya know that?!" Kyo was sure everyone in the class, probably everyone in the school could hear him shouting but, at the moment, he really didn't care. This was going to haunt him later.

"I also noticed you've been avoiding me, Kyon-chan." Yuki said fairly plainly.

"Jeesh, you are so annoying, stupid rat!" Kyo lunged at Yuki attempting to punch him in the face.

Fail. Yuki dodged it easily and Kyo smacked into the wall behind them.

----------xx-----------

Back in the classroom, even the teacher was interested in what was going on outside so she decided to let it go on a little longer before making the boys come back inside. The whole class had gathered around the door, a few able to peep through the tiny window in the door.

This was very interesting indead.

---------xx---------

"Just tell me why you did it!" Kyo peeled himself off the ground. It was strange that he and Yuki hadn't fought in a week even with what ... happened. "Why did you k-k-" He growled and launched towards Yuki.

Instead of letting him fall, Yuki grabbed him by the wrists and pulled Kyo towards him so they were leaning against each other. "Because, I love you Kyon-chan." Yuki whispered in Kyo's ear. Yuki wrapped his arms around Kyo's waist. Kyo struggled in his hold and tried to push him away but instead of letting go, Yuki held him tighter. This was so horribly embarassing, Kyo really hoped no-one came out and ---

"What are you boys doing out here!?"

"... ... ..."

-- see them.

The class spilled out of the room. Yuki still didn't let go of Kyo. All the girls stared at them with massive smiles, while the boys looked like they'd just seen a massacre take place. Yuki leaned forward and kissed Kyo. Once again, Kyo tried to resist but this time, he gave in and Yuki's tongue slipped into his mouth.

"KYAAA~!!!" one girl squealed

"Kawaii ne!" another shrieked.

"Okay, both of you detention!" the teacher shouted, "The whole class is on detention!"

"What? Why?" some random student protested. They all went back into the classroom except for Yuki, Kyo and ... Tohru.

Crap.

---------xx----------

Welll, this sucked. I couldn't sleep, my damn neighbours were having a frikin party without me. They're so loud! Yer, so grammar etc will suck worse in this chapter. Because, it was 12:30 at night when I wrote this. n_n

Toshi-chan: Eeew. I wrote the 'l-o-v-e' word.

Kyo-chan: Why'd you make him say it to me!? I hate you freakin' fangirls!

Toshi-chan: My work here in done :)

Yuki-kun: And why am I so out of character? This is not me!!!!

Toshi-chan: It is now. And you shall forever remain, 'Toshi-chan's veiw of what Yuki should be and do'

See, I not only talk to myself. I talk to fictional characters :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Okay, so i wrote this chapter really quickly with little thought whatsoever, a lot of times, Ideas flow better when things are unplanned. That doesn't really apply to me.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Crap

Kyo, after finally realizing what had just happened, pulled away as quickly as possible. Yuki let him free.

" Frigin' hell, Something is seriously wrong with you, rat!" Kyo shrieked.

Kyo ran down the hall and into the bathrooms. He plonked himself against the wall and slid down sitting on the ground.

This was seriously screwed up. That. Damn. Rat. Had. Issues.

----x----

Tohru stood in complete dismay. _W-what happened?_ she thought.

"I'm sorry, Honda-san." Yuki said, almost whispering, and moved closer to Tohru. She stepped back a little.

"No. It's fine!" she basically shouted with a slight crack in her voice as she said 'fine'. "I mean i-if that's what you wanna do, it's fine by me it's just..."

"Just what?" Yuki asked, politely.

"Oh, don't worry about it! I'm fine." she repeated.

---x---

In the classroom, everyone was still unsettled. The 'Yuki Fanclub' had gathered in the back corner of the classroom. No matter how much the teacher yelled and screeched no one listened, they didn't see how it mattered, they were all on detention anyways.

"That did not just happen, did it?" the leader questioned.

"Yes, it did." one member replied to the obviously rhetotical question.

"Yuki is mine!" the leader shrieked.

"Don't you mean he's 'ours'?" another member said.

"Oh, whatever."

"But don't you think it was cute?" the girl who had answered the leaders question said.

[a/n: Do these girls have names?]

The other member and leader both stared blankly at the girl.

"No!" they both shrieked.

"Well, I did." she poked her tongue out and walked off.

"Maybe it was a little ... cute" the leader said. The club disbanded and went back to their seats. Atleast, the class had finally settled down.

Then, the bell went for lunch.

---x---

"I'm really sorry, Honda-san." Yuki repeated.

"You don't need to apologize if you ... like ... Kyo-kun, it's okay." Tohru continued rambling. The class then poured out of the room and they both got lost in the mesh of people.

---x---

Kyo, after hearing the bell, decided he'd skip the rest of the school day and head home. He did NOT want to see anyone after what had happened.

He tried to make no contact with anyone as he left the school grounds. Hardly anyone was near the exit of the school, luckily so he escaped unseen. More or less.

---x---

Yuki sat alone at luch, Tohru had tried to sit next to him but he told her that he wanted to be alone. His 'fanclub' approached him. '_Wonderful._' he thought sarcastically.

"This is all wrong!" the leader shouted at him "Prince Yuki was meant to be with us!"

"No, I wasn't." Yuki replied, trying very hard to be polite "I'm sorry."

"That's why you always turn down everyone! And pushed that girl over." the leader said, almost like a lightbulb lit up above her head.

'_That and I'm cursed with transformation'_ he thought

"Okay, would you excuse me." Yuki got up and left the seating area.

---x---

Tohru, Uo and Hanajima sat in their usual luch spot.

"Well, that was certainly interesting." Uo had said.

"I knew it. I'd always sensed a connection between those two." Hana said plainly.

Tohru was completely silent.

"You sure you're okay?" Uo asked Tohru.

"Yuhuh, I'm fine." she replied with a bleak smile. It seemed like the hundreth time she'd said that word today.


End file.
